marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Killgrave (Earth-616)
To exact revenge on him, Benjamin partnered with his siblings, the Purple Children, to steal their father's corpse after his death and manipulate the mind of Captain Marvel into thinking she had thrown it into the Sun. Purple Daughter Benjamin learned that if he mixed his blood with his father's, he could duplicate the same abilities more or less by injecting people with the mixture or by dispersing it in gaseous form. Once his father self-resurrected, he began to drug him, leaving him in a induced coma so that he could drain him of his blood. He kept his father unconscious for months, but realized if he mixed too much of his blood with his, it would turn people purple. Zebediah, with what little strength he had, was able to get a sample of the mixed cocktail from his son and took possession of a delivery guy, who injected Dani Jones-Cage, causing her skin to turn purple in order to get the attention of her mother, Jessica Jones. Jessica feared that since her daughter had developed purple skin, that maybe her true father was Zebediah, so she started to poke around for clues. This led to a confrontation between her and Benjamin's sister, Kara, who was under Benjamin's influence. After Jessica found the address to where all the clues pointed, she was stopped by the Purple Children in order to keep her safe from Benjamin's grasp, but she was able to get through them with the help of Emma Frost. Benjamin gained the upper hand by injecting Emma with the blood compound, turning her against Jessica, who used a Neural Disruptor to keep her safe from being possessed. Jessica knocked Emma out, then took on a whole crowd of people, and also her possessed husband, before she made it to the next room where she met Benjamin for the first time and saw his father lying in a bed unconscious. Benjamin explained to her who he was, as Cage came up behind her and destroyed the disruptor, rendering her unconscious. Benjamin then created a world of illusion where he was a little boy with Luke and Jessica as his parents. He made this up as he did not have this kind of life as a child. The ruse played out almost perfectly until Benjamin was confronted by his siblings, stating that this was not what they agreed to. He angrily slammed the front door on them and went back to the false reality, but Jessica was able to snap out of it when she managed to find the comatose body of Emma locked behind a closed door. Jessica fixed the disruptor, which led to her being contacted by Zebediah himself. He explained the entire story and told her that the only way out was for her to allow him to take over her body. Agreeing to his proposal led to Jessica breaking out of the illusion and, as Killgrave had control over her, he decided the best course of action was to kill Benjamin. After a fight between the two, Jessica was able to break free of Zebediah's control due to the intervention of Kara and her siblings keeping both Benjamin and Zebediah asleep. Carol managed to come there to take Zebediah to the Raft, but Benjamin escaped. | Personality = | Powers = Benjamin did not have any abilities of his own, but realized the combination of both his blood and his father's led to similar powers, which Benjamin controlled through injections and gas. He the was able to exhibit: * Mind Control via Injections: Benjamin was able to take control of people's minds and actions via injections. He took control of his sister, Emma Frost, Luke Cage, and a whole crowd of people at once. * Telepathy: Benjamin demonstrated limited telepathy; able to sense those he had under control from a great distance. * Illusions: Benjamin was able to create an authentic illusion where he perceived himself as a child and Luke Cage and Jessica Jones as his parents. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Killgrave Family Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Control Category:Illusionists